Valentine's Day Special (Belated)
by animechik16
Summary: SMUT LEMON YAOI Gerita, Spamano. Please review. Requested from Instagram off of a picture. (Just google: gerita curls spamano) You may find the picture. Based off the clip, "Bedtime with the Italy Brothers."


A/N: BEFORE YOU READ! Please go to youtube and watch bedtime with the Italy brothers (Link: watch?v=qSRazAVexgk) and then read this! Please Enjoy! Thanks to the instagrammer who requested this! Also, I will be using both their country and human names!

Germany=Ludwig

Spain=Antonio

Italy=Feliciano

Romano=Lovino

Warning: Yaoi, smut, 18 and older only

Pairing: Gerita, Spamano

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hetalia. I do not own the first few lines of dialogue that were in the Hetalia episode.

* * *

Italy was climbing in bed with his brother, sighing happily to himself, as he remembered the old days of when he and his brother would be together all of the time. He smiled as reminisced on the past and pulled the covers over his legs.

"It's been so long since I've had a big brother to sleep with."

He kept smiling as Romano spatted, "Aw great! Another night with garlic-smelling dutch-ovens!"

Romano seemed quite irritated. Nonetheless, Italy knew he would always love his brother no matter how grumpy he got and Romano would always love him as well. He did feel a little sad though when Romano sounded repulsed by the idea of having to share a bed with a bad-smelling Italian, even though there was no proof.

"What's bugging you?" Italy asked in worry. He continued, "Japan and Germany never complained about sleeping with me."

Wrong choice of words.

At the mere mention of the words 'Germany' and 'sleeping' together, Romano's anger was fueled, jumping out from under the sheets and making a grab for Italy.

"Ah," He gasped, shocked in fury. "Tell me right now that you-," his words were becoming incoherent as he continued strangling Italy and bashing their heads together.

Italy cried out for air, "Big brother! I can't breathe. Big Brother, I can't breathe!"

As Romano continued to torment Italy, the setting changed to that of an office. Germany was quietly working at his desk, finishing up his paperwork when suddenly the phone rang. After the first ring, Germany picked up the phone and before he could answer, Italy came yelling from the other line.

"Germany help!"

"Don't move!" Italy's pained cries were heard in the background as Romano continued to speak. "Not there!"

"Ouch! It won't come out!"

Italy could be heard whimpering as Romano cut back in, "Be gentle!"

"Ow!" Another painful sound from Italy. "Get it out! Take it out!" More cries came out from both.

"Hang up already!" And with that, Romano silenced the phone.

Germany was left to his thoughts. He couldn't help but worry about Italy 24/7 and now he had to even take action against his brother. His mind pondered at the possibilities as to what kind of situation could be happening. He recollected their voices and what they said, mostly what Italy said. Romano's in bed? It won't come out? Ow, ow? Take it out? What on earth could Romano be doing to his little brother? As Italy's friend, Germany had to rescue Italy from any dangers, even family ones. He finished his work as quickly as possible and hurried over to Italy's house. Upon arrival, he headed straight for his room and slammed open the door.

"Hey Italy! Are you okay!? What happened?" He gasped as he took in the sight before him. Italy sitting on his bed next to Romano, calmly looking at Germany.

"Ah~ I was waiting for you Germany~" Italy was relaxed as he pointed to their little problem. Both of their curls were tangled together. Romano was upset about their predicament but couldn't do anything. Italy waited for Germany to assist them in the untying of their hairs.

"So it was just hair?" Germany was slightly annoyed at how the brothers managed to exaggerate their situation over the phone in an entirely different manner. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked toward the bed. The front door could be heard opening and closing and Germany was confused as Italy continued to smile. Suddenly, Spain rushed in and was panting. He had apparently been running all the way here.

"Romano! I came as soon as I could!" Spain kept gasping for air as he held himself up by placing his arms onto his knees and catching his breath.

"Took you long enough!" Romano felt a little more relaxed now that he knew Spain was willing to help. He wasn't too happy about Germany touching any part of him or his brother but Italy compromised by calling Spain soon after Germany.

Spain smiled and ignored Romano's mean attitude. "Oh hey Germany! So Italy, Romano, what do we do?" He smiled brightly as he placed his hands on his hips. Germany seemed confused by the question, he thought this was an easy fix.

Romano hissed, "Hell if I know! Just untangle them!"

Germany gave it some thought and exclaimed an easier option. "Why don't we just cut them?"

Both of the brothers yelled, "No!" Their eyes were fearful of Germany now, clinging to each other.

Romano tried to stand up against the big blonde brute but was held back when Italy didn't inch forward. He winced as the knot grew tighter. Romano sighed angrily, "Potato bastard, our curls can't be cut off!" He crossed his arms and urged his brother to also confront the large man.

Italy pleaded in a scared voice, "Germany, please. Don't cut them, just untie them." He held a pouting face with his eyes, big and open.

Germany huffed as he conceded to Italy. Spain kept his smile on and headed over to Romano's side of the bed. "No need to cut it, boys." They slightly relaxed. Spain climbed onto the bed and sat beside Romano, inspecting the composition of the knot. "Ah I see! Germany! Please come over here and look at this!"

"I'm right here, no need to yell. What is it?" He walked over to Italy's side and gave the knot a glance. Spain peered at the knot closer and softly touched the side with Romano's hair connecting to his head. Romano flinched but kept silent, praying Spain wouldn't do anything unnecessary.

"All we have to do is loosen these two areas and then push that strand out and then pull this one out to this side. And voila~." It all made perfect sense to the Spanish man but to everyone it was all gibberish. Germany understood parts of what he said as took a closer look at the knot but had a different plan.

Romano halted their thinking as he spoke, "Oh you make it sound so easy!" Obviously, he was being sarcastic. He simply wanted them to quickly untie their knot so he could get to bed.

Italy looked at his brother in disbelief, "It's your fault we even ended up like this!"

"My fault! Hah! If you didn't confuse me so much, I wouldn't have gotten mad in the first place!" Romano turned away from his brother but it only got worse for him now that Spain was only a few inches away from him. Spain smiled and then began pondering a deeper meaning of their conversation.

"So what did happen anyway?" Germany was the first to put the question in the air. The Italian brothers glanced at each other and agreed to not say anything.

Spain gave his thoughts as well, "I am curious as well." At this point, neither brother wanted to bring up their earlier conversation. Romano didn't want to give Germany any hope for Italy while Italy was simply embarrassed and frustrated by his short-tempered brother.

"That is none of your business." Romano glared at Spain while the two bigger men decided to just let it go, getting back to solving the problem at hand.

"All right, whatever." Germany didn't want to anger Romano any further and took hold of the small knot. "Spain, please hold this strand so it won't re-tangle, I'll take care of the knot." With that, Germany pulled, tugged, and loosened each part of the knot. All the while, the Spaniard gently played with his strand of Romano's hair. Romano wanted to curse at him but he could barely breathe. He panted as Spain treated him with such care. Eventually Italy also found it troublesome to keep still. Germany was being incredibly considerate by not ripping the knot apart. Italy shuddered each time Germany grasped his curl and accidentally grazed it. Germany kept trying to figure how to finish this quickly, ignoring Italy's weakened state. He was confused as to why Italy would let out a silent whimper and kept his mouth covered. Germany shook his head, dismissing all impure thoughts as he got back to work. "Spain, can you pull that one out?"

Said person nodded, withdrawing the piece of Romano's curl. Romano groaned as his boss stroked it perfectly. Spain looked at Romano curiously, "Say Romano, why are these curls so special that you wish not to cut them?"

Romano uttered out words with what little strength he had in his predicament, "As if I know, All I know is that," He stopped speaking and moaned. Spain decided to tease him after figuring out the ability of the curl. Romano hated being weak, "Stop that!"

Spain laughed innocently and replied, "I am only helping you. You are very sensitive when I touch this."

"Stop Spain," Germany ordered. "If Romano keeps moving around, that knot will reform." Spain agreed and stopped while Romano was still in a sensual state.

Soon enough the knot came undone but only more problems occurred. For example, two hot and bothered Italians. Italy began feeling it more while Romano was in a constant state of impureness.

"Germany, please help me." He nuzzled into Germany's shirt. His voice low, soft, and shaky. "It's so hot~." Germany then noticed Italy's case. Being a gentleman, he stood up and lightly pushed Italy away from himself.

Spain chuckled at the sweetness of Germany and glanced back at Romano, "See? That wasn't so hard, Romano." He looked at Romano again. Romano was the image of lust: his slightly teary-eyes, a light blush across his round cheeks, his low moaning, and soft panting. Something inside Spain snapped. "Excuse us, Germany. I will be taking Romano to his room. Now." Without missing a beat, he picked up Romano and carried him out the door. Romano fought back with faltering strength and cursed at his boss.

"Of course, sleep well." Germany would be glad to have Romano taken care of.

Spain chuckled darkly, "You too, my friend."

Once they left, Italy persisted for Germany's attention, still being in the same circumstance with no aid for recovery. Germany wished him a good night, heading for the door. His hand was on the door knob as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He knew he might regret it but he still turned around to face Italy. His head was low, his body shaking, and his hand trembled as he hold onto Germany's sleeve.

"Please don't leave me…like this," he spoke softly. He looked up into Ludwig's eyes and gave him a desirous look. Ludwig blushed at the sight and closed the door. He walked closer to Feliciano and examined him. Ludwig asked him what was wrong and Feli answered, "I feel feverish." A hand was soon put to his forehead and then Ludwig touched his own, comparing the temperatures. Ludwig didn't want to risk their friendship so he looked at Feli and said he was fine. Ludwig was allowing his dear friend to stop this now. Feli spoke again, this time with courage, "Germany, I meant down here." Feliciano laid back onto the bed, pulling up his shirt slowly, revealing his leaning tower of pisa.

Ludwig covered his eyes with his hand and stuttered out a solution, "You can take care of that yourself, right?" He headed for the door again, his heart hurting.

Feliciano quickly jumped off the bed and clung to him. "Germany! Please! I need you!" Once completely wrapping his arms around him, he let his hands slide downwards. "It seems you need me too," he finished, pleased.

"Please stop!"

Feliciano did so and walked in front of Ludwig. "Do you hate this? The idea of making love to me?" His voice afraid and himself on the verge of tears.

Ludwig sighed, "No, I just don't want you to regret this since our feelings aren't mutual."

Feliciano smiled gently, "Is that all?"

Ludwig was shocked to say at the least. "What do you mean? Are you saying you love me?"

The small Italian giggled, "Of course! I have always felt that way! You are so kind to me and protect me whenever I need you."

Ludwig blushed at the bluntness but nonetheless confessed to him as well. Feliciano looked at him longingly, "We have now stated our mutual feelings, sí?" Wasting no time, Feliciano led Ludwig to the bed. Ludwig was still unsure of the pace for their new relationship but followed him willingly.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig didn't want to do this only because of his curl. He felt it wasn't fair for Feliciano but said person smiled and nodded, reassuring his soon-to-be lover of his decision. He let Ludwig relax and said they could take it slow. And with that, their lips met.

In another room, the other couple was quickly heating things up. Antonio crawled onto Lovino, who was thrown onto the bed. Antonio stroked his curl as he chuckled sensually.

"Who knew such a tiny part of you could affect you so easily?" He purred.

"Shut up," he couldn't hold back his moans, "That is cheating!"

"All right, I will stop touching it. But I'm still going to continue~," Lovino didn't protest as Antonio kissed him, going down to his collar bone.

"Do what you want," Lovino huffed. He pouted and looked away as Antonio drowned him in affection.

Antonio smiled, heading back up to nip at his nose, "Don't look away, my sweet tomato." Lovino blushed but said he didn't need help, fully capable of handling himself in his lustful state. "Ah, yes. I know that. But, I believe you will enjoy it more if I assist you and make you feel even better." He smirked as Lovi squeaked beneath him as Antonio's mouth dipped down to Lovi's, catching them into a heated kiss. Deepening it every second with soft moans ringing throughout the room.

"You have such a sexy face when you desire me, mi amor." Antonio admired all of Lovino's features as he tore his clothes apart, tossing them to the floor, soon doing the same with his own. Once he finished, Lovino's confidence grew, quickly pushing Antonio onto his back.

"You can say the same for yourself." He lifted his hips to prepare himself. His face drew closer to Antonio's, panting as he stretched himself. Antonio licked his lips as he stared at the view before him. He whispered that he was indeed lucky as he gently kissed Lovino. Growling lowly, Lovino lowered himself onto Antonio, the latter kissing the tears away.

"Are you all right?" Lovino nodded though he still wasn't convincing enough for his newfound lover. Once comfortable, Lovino began to move, grinding against the panting Spaniard. As they kept a steady pace going, Antonio whispered sweet nothings to his love. Telling him over and over that he loved him.

Heading back to the first room, the atmosphere was filled with love. Soft breaths and pleasured cries came from a submissive Italian as he was entered by his gentle German.

Feliciano buried his face into the pillow as he controlled his elbows and knees to hold his body up. Ludwig found this view quite erotic and didn't fuss as he slowly pushed himself into the whimpering brunette below him. There was no pain at first and Feliciano urged him to continue, assuring Ludwig with his aroused voice. The larger man started the movement once more, keeping a slow pace. The moans developed as the thrusting quickened.

"Germany!" Feliciano cried out. His hips meeting the frantic bucking. Ludwig groaned huskily as he reached to stroke Feliciano's member in time with his rapid blows. "Ah! Ludwig! Mmm, I, I can't-", his moans continued, lost in lust.

"I understand," Ludwig grunted, shuddering as Feliciano screamed his name in such a voice. He brought his lips to Feli's ear, "Feliciano." Gently pulling his curl, his thrusts became erratic. Feliciano lost control at the statement of his name. He came with Ludwig following his steps soon after. Both laid onto the bed, catching their breaths and enjoying the moment. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." Ludwig blushed as his new lover snuggled up to him smiling, repeating the same phrase in his own language.

"Ti amo, Ludwig!" Both slept in peace and in each other's arms.

Returning to unfinished couple, Lovino couldn't help but shiver in ecstasy at each bounce of hips. Antonio loved the new position but enjoyed it more when he was in control. In seconds, he flipped their position to that of an angled missionary. With the new angle, Antonio had a sight of a pissed-off and aroused hot Italian directly below him. He slammed in, continuing the bliss of moments ago. Before Lovino had the air to speak, he returned to a hot, moaning mess as Antonio thrusted into deeper into him than before. His boss bent down to Lovino's flushed face, the smaller only managing to cry his name. Antonio smiled darkly and spoke, "Come for me, Lovino." His voice was low, rough, and sensual. Lovino couldn't resist the command and released himself down onto his chest, his breath still panting from the intense ferocity of his boss. Antonio pulled out to come, finishing onto the sheets which Lovino immediately said he would clean in the morning. Antonio smiled and gave into the simple request as they both crawled into bed. "Sweet dreams, my cute tomato."

He swore he saw a blush as Lovino turned to lay on his side, facing away from his new partner, muttering, "Good night, bastard."


End file.
